Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image display apparatuses, in particular, to image quality adjustment thereof.
Description of the Related Art
As an example of image display apparatuses, projectors that enable users to enjoy images on a large screen are known. A projector includes various image quality setting items. For example, brightness, contrast, color shading of an image can be adjusted according to a user preference. Further, some projectors include a plurality of image quality modes, which are each preset by a combination of adjustment parameters of the image quality setting items. A user can change the image quality mode, as necessary, according to an image to be viewed, whereby image quality settings suitable for a preference of the user can be realized.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-13370 discusses a conventional projector in which a list of images processed by preset image quality modes and a user selects an image quality mode by comparing the images.
The conventional technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-13370, however, has a problem that image quality settings are not always suitable for user preference because selection is only made from the image quality modes that are combinations of preset adjustment parameters of image quality setting items. Further, while, in many image display apparatuses, an adjustment parameter can be set for each image quality setting item from a menu screen, it may take a long time to set the adjustment parameters especially in a case where a large number of image quality setting items are included.